


Sweet Dreams

by SWindchesterlover22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWindchesterlover22/pseuds/SWindchesterlover22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets turned into a baby after taking a hit for Dean. So in order to turn him back, Sam leaves the little fledgling in the hands of his older brother. Will Dean be able to handle looking after a tiny baby on his own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea after seeing this fanart http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_md7pym8J6H1rh9mozo1_500.jpg by dollyandsheepparm. I do not take credit for this drawing.
> 
> Spoiler: None
> 
> Warning: None
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Erick Kripke and the CW Network. The drawing is by dollyandsheepparm, not me.

“What are we supposed to do with him?” Dean asked Sam, frustration in his deep voice.

“I don’t know.” Sam shrugged, taking a seat on one of the two motel beds.

A baby with short black hair, with a very familiar trench coat, crawled around the room. They had been hunting a Witch in Spearfish, South Dakota. But when the Witch sent an attack at Dean, Castiel jumped in the way taking the full affect of the spell. Which is why he was a small baby, crawling across the floor.

“But how do we turn him back?” Dean whined as he watched to the fledgling look curiously at a dust bunny on the floor.

“Again, I don’t know. But I think we need Bobby’s help on this one.” Sam informed his older brother as he pushed himself to his feet.

“Good idea. I’ll dri . . .” Dean trailed off as Sam snatched the keys off the table.

“You need to stay here and look after Cas. I’ll go get Bobby.” Sam stated as he started for the door.

“Why don’t we bring the baby in a trench-coat with us. So we can both go.” Dean complained, not really wanting to be stuck with the fledgling by himself.

“But we don’t have a car seat for the Impala and we can’t just sit him in the back. So you’ll stay here with him while I go get Bobby.” Sam explained as he opened the door to the motel room.

“But I . . .” Dean started but was cut off.

“You’ll do fine. See you in a few hours.” Sam stated, closing the door behind him.

Dean cursed under his breath and turned to see that Cas was crawling to the middle of the floor.

“What are you up to?” Dean asked the little blacked winged Angel as he took a seat where his brother had just sat.

Little Cas sat back on his butt and flared his tiny black wings behind him. He fisted his hands together and squeezed his eyes shut.

“He’s not doing what I think he is?” Dean stated in panic as he watched the baby.

Cas flapped his wings until he was lifting himself off the floor. Dean watched in amazement as baby Castiel continued to raise off the ground. The little fledgling kept flapping his wings rapidly until he bumped his head on the ceiling.

“Son of a Bitch.” Dean swore as he jumped off the bed and onto the floor just in time to catch the falling Angel.

Dean stayed on his back as Cas sat on his stomach. The little baby angel crossed his arms and legs as his bottom lip started to quiver.

“No, no, no, no. Please don’t cry. It’s okay.” Dean says in a state of panic as he quickly sitting up.

“B-but it huts.” Little Cas sniffed as he lifted his hands to the top of his head. Where a little bump was starting to show.

Dean saw tears start to appear in the tiny Angels vibrant blue eyes. He reached over and wiped way a tear that was falling down his cheek.

“Sh, it’s okay.” Dean soothed the crying angel as he rocked him back and forth.

Cas looked up at the older brother as he slowly lowered his hands. “But I can’t fly.” The fledgling pouted crossing his arms again.

“Of course you can. You were doing great until the ceiling got in your way.” Dean smiled lifting his little chin.

“Rewy?” Baby Cas asked still perusing his bottom lip slightly.

Dean moved a little strand of hair away from his tiny face. “Really, really. Now why don’t we try that again?” He smiled causing Cas to smile as well.

 

A Few Hours Later . . .

 

“I can’t believe you left Dean alone with a baby.” Bobby laughed as Sam pulls into the motel parking lot.

“Dean will be fine. If it wasn’t the fact that the baby is Cas, I would of thought of a way to bring them over to your place.” Sam informed the older hunter as he turned of his brother’s car and pocketing the keys.

“Ya but your brother isn’t at his best when he’s around kids.” Bobby smirked as they made their way to the room.

“Well hopefully this spell of yours will work in turning Cas back.” Sam stated as he turned his key in the lock.

“I bet the room . . .” Bobby trailed off after seeing the scene that was awaiting them behind the door.

Dean was lying on of the motel room beds, fast asleep. With baby Cas curled up on his stomach, also fast asleep. Sam and Bobby smiled at the elder Winchester as he snored softly with one arm wrapped around the tiny Angel. The two decided to leave them sleeping and would go forth with the ritual in the morning. But Sam was going to be damned if he would ever let his brother live it down.


End file.
